


Unhinged

by OnlyOneWoman



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Billy Bones acting like a lunatic, Happy Ending, Humor, Jealous John Silver, Kissing, Lowbones, M/M, No Angst, Not Canon Compliant, Only For Fun, Peeping, Sex, Sex Pollen, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Silverbones, Temporary Madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:46:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8068621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneWoman/pseuds/OnlyOneWoman
Summary: ”Why are you always so serious, John? Come and play with me! Things looks so funny when you’re upside down. But you can’t join us, Gates. You’re just too fat for cartwheels and DeGroot is too old.”Yeah... this is nothing but smut, attempting to be funny and stupid. Just fun, no one dies, no one gets hurt etc. I just really wanted to see how our "dear" murderous psychopath Ned Low would react to a very silly, flirty and horny Billy Bones - in the presence of three horrified crew men and one jealous man... ;)





	

”Yo-ho! John, there you are!”  
  
_Yo-ho?_ John Silver turned around at the very unusual sound of… _a happy Billy Bones_ , jumping up the stairs. What the fuck was this? The tall, muscular man with the wet cloth still draped around his head should be laying firmly in the sick quarters, resting his head! The fall from the riggings this morning would’ve broken at least four or five bones and pass out any other man, but not the unbreakable giant Billy fucking Bones. _Oh no, that would’ve been too common_ , Silver thought to himself as he went to the usually so glum bosun. Pity Flint was on shore, missing out on this show.  
  
”What the fuck are you doing, Billy? Dr. Howell said you had to lay down until tomorrow morning.”  
”I feel fine, John! It doesn’t even hurt.”  
”How much opium did he gave you?”  
”Um… non, actually. Why?”  
”Because you fell from the damn riggings not three hours ago and should be laying very firmly in the sick bunk.”  
  
A familiar snort had Silver turn around and discover DeGroots and Gates suspicious faces. DeGroot coughed.  
  
”What’s he doing out of bed, Silver?”  
”Believe me, sailingmaster, I’m asking that myself.”  
  
Billy just laughed. A childlike, drilling laugh that hadn’t been heard on the Walrus ever before.  
  
”I’m fine! Why do you look so worried?”  
”Billy, you go straight back to bed! You’re injured.”  
  
Gates, always acting like a father to the young bosun, looked actually upset by the sight of the recently passed out man, who stretched and jumped like Betsy the cat on deck. He laughed at Gates, a light, happy sound so strange to come from Billy Bones, the three men just looked at each other as if they’d seen a ghost. Silver cleared his throat.  
  
”Billy?”  
”Yeah? _God_ , look at the _moon_! It looks like a big, round cheese from here… How _silly_!”  
”Um… Billy? Could you just come here for a second?”  
”Don’t you agree it looks perfectly _stupid_ from here? What an odd shape!”  
” _Billy!_ ”  
  
Gates, apparently just as shocked and worried about the bosun’s behavior, snapped and two seconds later, Billy landed on his feet, with the looks of a child who’s about to get a spanking. His damn lip shivered!  
  
”Why are you _yelling_ at me? I was just climbing!”  
  
Gates couldn’t find words and DeGroot looked like he started to regret not taking advantage of his seniority and stayed on shore a little bit longer. Silver coughed.  
  
”How’s your head, Billy?”  
”Just fine, John. It doesn’t hurt, I don’t feel dizzy or sick… And I really don’t want to be in bed.”  
”Are you… quite certain you feel just as usual, Billy? You don’t feel… _different_ in any way?”  
”Why? Am I acting strange?”  
” _Yes_.”  
  
The answer came from the three men with a single mouth and the bosun stopped in the middle of an attempt to cartwheel over the deck and jumped back to his feet with a questioning smile.  
  
”What am doing that’s strange?”  
”Well, for a start you’re awake. You should be passed out, or asleep.”  
”But I’m not tired, John!”  
”And you’re laughing and talking about the moon like a looney.”  
”It absolutely looks like a cheese, DeGroot. Big, round and yellow. It’s just a matter of comparing shapes and colours.”  
”And you’re behaving like a child, dammit! You’re acting very strange, Billy. Very strange indeed.”  
”I’m just happy, Gates!”  
  
John snorted.  
  
”Yeah, that’s what’s odd, Billy! To be honest, you being this happy scares me a little bit.”  
”Oh, stop being such a lemon, John! You know, you should really try to smile once in a while.”  
  
The cough coming from DeGroot was equal to a pee your pants-laughter coming from someone else. The bosun made another series of cartwheels and John just gaped.  
  
”Sorry _what_?”  
”Why are you always so serious, John? Come and play with me! Things looks so _funny_ when you’re upside down. But _you_ can’t join us, Gates. You’re just too fat for cartwheels and DeGroot is too old.”  
  
He quickly climbed up again and Gates slowly turned around to Silver with a dead look in his face.  
  
”Not _a word_ from you. Go get the doc immediately.”  
  
Trying to convince the bosun to stop climbing, jumping and talking nonsens turned out to be a task way too difficult for the ship’s surgeon. The man just shook his head.  
  
”Never seen anything like it before. We could restrain him, of course, but in order to do that we have to get him down first…”  
  
Which Billy Bones didn’t seem to be the least interested in doing. Instead he stayed in the riggings, shouting ridiculous things like:  
  
”Oh, Gates! Your head looks so shiny in the moonlight! Come on, John, we could play hide and seek! No, I’m not coming down, doc! I’m having so much fun up here!”  
  
 And, to make things even more painful to the exasparated audience, singing:  
  
” _Fifteen men on the dead man’s chest,yo-ho-ho, and a bottle of rum! Drink and the devil had done for the rest, yo-ho-ho, and a bottle of rum!”_  
  
Just as Silver was ready to let someone shoot the unhinged bosun in order to get him down, the sound of a rowboat came closer. Unfortunately, the one discovering it first, was Billy Bones.  
  
”Why, isn’t it Ned Low! Hello there and welcome to the Walrus! Oh my God, I haven’t had this fun in _years_!”  
  
Letting Ned Low onboard wasn’t something one usually did, but the man was alone and claimed to have a delivery for Captain Flint. Suspicious, Silver thought, but they let the half blind and fully mad captain onboard and he turned over a letter to Gates, who took it while trying not to pay any attention to the bosun who climbed down.  
  
”Here ya go. For yer captain.”  
”Hello, Mr. Low! How nice to see you!”  
  
Silver quickly jumped in Billy’s way.  
  
”He doesn’t know what he’s saying, Mr. Low. He fell down from the riggings earlier today and when he woke up, he was… mad.”  
”Mad, ey? For being polite to a visiter?”  
  
Ned Low gave a dangerous smile and Silver silently cursed himself. Their not quite so mad, but very irritating bosun, climbed up and down again and made another ridiculous cartwheel before he landed firmly on his feet, right before the Irish captain with a big smile on his face.  
  
”Good evening, Mr. Low. Would you like a drink?”  
  
Looking at Silver’s, Gates’ and DeGroot’s tense faces with clear amusement, Low chuckled.

”How could I refuse such a generous offer, Mr...?”  
”Bones, Mr. Low. Billy Bones it is.”  
”Bones, ey? Lookin’ like ya have quite some meat on ’em bones.”  
  
The lustful gaze sliding over the bosun’s body didn’t go unnoticed by Silver, and certainly not by Gates, who looked like the upset father of a young girl being courted by the village scum. Billy, how ever, just kept smiling and pointed to the stairs.  
  
”Just follow me, Mr. Low. By the way, do you realize how silly the moon looks tonight?”  
”I must admit I havn’t thought about it, Mr. Bones.”  
”Do you want me to turn you upside down, Mr. Low, so you can see it?”  
”I would prefer a drink, Mr. Bones. I tend to get a bit… irritated when the blood rush to my head. Ya’re very courteous, I must say…”  
  
Provided with a well filled cup with some fine rum and leaning back to the main mast, Ned Low kept looking, talking and chuckling at the bosun. To Silver’s horror, it actually looked like… oh, no, that couldn’t be… _yes, it could_! The one-eyed mad man was fucking _flirting_ with Billy! Or was it the other way around? The bosun was almost ten inches taller than Ned Low, not to mention far more muscular and with one eye in advantage, but out of all men and women in Nassau that layed an eye on Billy Bones, Ned Low was definately one of the worst.  
  
But the unhinged bosun clearly didn’t think so. He smiled, laughed and looked at the dangerous captain in the most indisrecet way, eyes big, open and honest as a giant dog’s. Gates dragged Silver to the side, all red in the face.  
  
”We have to do something! Come on, Silver, think!”  
”Apart from shooting Ned Low and hope we don’t hit Billy? Sorry, Gates, but unhinged men flirting with mad dogs aren’t really my special area. Maybe we should just… chaperone them for now. I mean, how bad could it… Oh, my _Lord_!”  
  
Planted of Billy’s fucking lap, that animal was sitting, taking hugh gulps from his cup of rum and had it refilled by the bosun, who rarely drank and hardly ever got properly drunk. Not that liqour would make the bosun less able to stop making a fool of himself, Silver thought, as he saw with increasing horror how Billy began to fondle Ned Low’s chest, sneaking a hand under the armery belt and, by the surprised sound from the mad captain, reached his nipple.  
  
”The fuck is this?”  
  
Old Morley, who was one of the few remaing on the Walrus together with Billy, Gates, DeGroot and Silver this night, came up from the quarters from a well needed nap, gaping and pointing at the sight on the deck like he wasn’t sure if he was quite awake. DeGroot grunted.  
  
”Seems as if Billy’s head took a little more damage than we first thought. And if I’m not unhinged myself, I could swear that he got himself an admirer.”  
”Ned Low?! What the fuck is _he_ doing here?”  
”Courting our bosun, it seems.”  
” _Courting?_ ”  
  
Gates’ voice had gone from upset to right down mad and Silver grabbed his arm, talking with low voice.  
  
”Listen! Billy’s a grown man and he’s hardly a virgin, and unhinged or not Ned Low stands no chance to him in a fight. Especially not here, all by himself and… _Oh, holy shit! Don’t look!_ ”  
  
Nothing is as efficiant to make someone look, as being asked not to. Gates, who hadn’t blushed since he was a young boy, turned red as a whore’s skirt and Silver himself found it disturbingly hard not to keep looking, ’cause this was a sight to be seen. And sounds to be _heard_.  
  
The half-blind and fully mad captain had dropped to his knees, unfastened the bosun’s trousers and taken his cock in his mouth, sucking and bobbing his head like he was served the most delicious dish. And Billy… well, he wasn’t exactly _displeased_. He moaned, tugged Low’s hair and let out sounds and words of pleasure, met with deep and loud groans from the mad captain serving his cock.  
  
”God, yes…   _Ah_ , that’s it… _Fuck_ , you’re good at this, Mr. Low…”  
  
Silver swallowed.  
  
”Gentlemen, I think you better get below deck. _Quiet._ ”  
  
Morley, who looked as if he didn’t want anything but running – or swim ashore – nodded at Silver.  
  
”What about you? And… _that_?”  
”I keep watch. I have a gun and if things get out of hand… I mean, _even more_ out of hand if that’s even possible, I’ll shoot him. Not Billy, Mr. Gates, for fucks sake, but I think we need to knock him down eventually. Now get down and drink away this sight! And get me the binoculars, Mr. DeGroot. We don’t want anymore visitors.”  
  
The three older men were more than happy to leave and Silver placed himself at a spot where he had free sight over as much of the ship as possible without taking to the rigging, and could spot approaching boats – and other things. Silver had known, or rather suspected, the bosun for not being interested in women and the scene before him was about as much evidence of that one could ask for. Billy had dragged Low from his knees and kissed him fiercly, opening his trousers and the mad captain jumped up, swirling his legs around the bosun’s waist and began to fucking rut against him, moaning and panting shamelessly.  
  
Silver, who’d never taken much interest in other men, mostly due to the fact that he rarely found them pretty enough to be worth the effort, couldn’t take his eyes off them and the… well, state within his own trousers spoke loud and clear about the effect the sight had on him. The bosun’s and Low’s shirts had come off, Billy’s muscles moving under the skin of his back as the mad captain dug his nails in the shoulders, while having his back pressed against the main mast.  
  
”Come on then, Mr. Bones… Fuck me!”  
  
This… this just couldn’t be for real. Billy was tall and strong, everyone knew that, but the sight of him slicking his fingers to work up Low and then fucking _lift him under his knees_ , bending him further back against the mast and fuck the captain in hard thrusts as if the weight was nothing to him… Without even realising it, Silver had began stroking himself, cock hard and wet from the sight of the fiercly pumping bosun and the sounds of pleasure eliciting from Low’s throat, telling all Silver needed to know about the bosun’s cock and ability to use it, to start leaking like a chapped wine pitcher.  
  
”Ah, that’s so good, Mr. Bones… Right there, right there… Harder, harder!”  
  
Whatever abilities the bosun had lost from falling from the riggings, the ability to fuck clearly wasn’t one of them, judging from the loud, pleased groan as Low spilled and Billy, judging by _his_ moans and the way his hips jerked and buttocks tightened, was no less pleased with the mad captain’s ass. When they stopped panting and moving, Low planted a long, filthy kiss on Billy’s lips, which the bosun answered with enthusiasm, before lowering him down. The mad captain fastened his trousers and smirked.  
  
”Well, Mr. Bones… I must say, this little delivery turned out to be far more interesting than I expected. I think I’ll reconsider my original idea of investigate your ship for an opportunity to look for weak spots… Since you’ve already found mine, and handled it with _quite_ some skill, I say…”  
”The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Low…”  
  
The bosun’s smile was disturbingly innocent considering what he’d just done and Low laughed as he collected his weapons and approached the railing. Before climbing down the rowboat, he catched the bosun in another loud kiss that had Silver almost whimper from his hidden place.  
  
”Your courtesy will not be forgotten, Mr. Bones. Tell your peeping colleague that…”  
  
The smirk on Low’s face could not be mistaken and Silver cursed himself for not realising the mad captain had spotted him. As soon as he could hear the sound of oars in the water and watched Billy leave the railing, Silver stepped forward with an exasperated look in his face.  
  
”What the _fuck_ was that about? How badly did you hit that thick head of yours?”  
  
The bosun’s innocent face was gone and instead an impish grin appeared on his lips. He leaned close to Silver, keeping his voice low and pulled out pieace of paper from his pocket.  
  
”Have you _any_ idea what I just saved you from?”  
  
Silver took the paper and unfolded it. It was the next route, clearly stolen from the Captain… But how?  
  
”How did Ned Low get his hands on this?”  
”As a matter of fact, it’s all Gate’s fault. He didn’t lock the Captain’s cabin door properly and I watched Low sneak inside and take it. Or, _take something_.”  
”And your way of getting it back was to… fuck him?! What about the fall? When did you come to your senses again?”  
  
Billy rose an eyebrow.  
  
”Why are you so upset? I saved us from a fight that would’ve ended with at least one of us being killed by Ned Low. He’s mad, yes, but he’s not afraid to die and really skilled. And then, with one of us and him dead, we’d have his crew after us, not to mention a brother dead for nothing. Acting like a moron and fucking Ned Low was a _very_ cheap price to pay, trust me.”  
  
Silver just stared at him, trying to melt it all. It sounded… reasonable, if reasonable was a word you could use in this situation, and Billy was absolutely right that fucking was a far better option than a potential bloodbath. But still, for some reason, it bothered him.  
  
”You kissed him…”  
  
It was stupid. He sounded stupid, accusive like a neglected, jealous lover and the shame made Silver blush. Billy looked amused.  
  
”It bothers you, doesn’t it? Not that I fucked him, but that I kissed him. How long did you look?”  
  
Silver’s blush deepend and the bosun laughed.  
  
”I see. You had to keep watch while Morley, DeGroot and Mr. Gates hid down below, right? Did you like what you saw, despite from me _kissing_ him?”  
”Have had less pleasent views…”  
  
He muttered it and Billy took a step forward, clearly stepping into his personal space.  
  
”But you didn’t like to se me kissing him, right?”  
  
Silver shrugged. This was becomming too personal for his taste, being asked these question while the bosun leaned closer to him. He could feel Billy’s breath, his scent from liqor and salt, the warm skin on his arms and then the vision of how easily he’d pinned Low against the mainmast came before him… Billy smiled, not teasing, but gentle and stroke a finger across his chin.  
  
”Tell me, John. Did you like to see me kissing him?”  
”No…”  
”But you _did_ like to see me fucking him?”  
”Yes…”  
  
Dammit! Lying to Billy’s face was impossible in this position and to his utter embarressment, Silver realised he was hard again. The bosun’s warm breath reached his ear and he twitched.  
  
”You didn’t only keep watch, John… Right?”  
”No. I mean, yes, _no_ I didn’t…”  
”Would you’ve liked to be in my place? Or Lows?”  
”Lows…”  
  
After all, Silver was an opportunist and there was no point in lying to Billy now. It wouldn’t be any less awkward than it already was.  
  
”How long have you wanted me to fuck you, John?”  
”Fuck, Billy… You ask too much questions!”  
”Then tell me what’s bothering you, instead of beating about the bush.”  
  
Silver turned his face down, feeling more naked under the bosun’s blue eyes, than had he been stripped bare in front the whole crew and tied to the main mast in broad daylight.  
  
”Fine. I did like to see you fuck him, and yes, I wished I’d been in his place and no, I didn’t like to see you kiss him but that’s…”  
  
His babble was cut off from the bosun’s mouth. The kiss was slow, deep and long enough to make Silver whimper a little. Billy put an arm around his waiste and Silver’s legs spread wide as he was dragged into the tall man’s body and then swirled them around him.  
  
Fuck, he was strong! Silver wasn’t the smallest among men, well, he was lithe but not thin and being lifted so easily sent a thrill down his spine, a thrill that turned into shivers when Billy’s fingers dug into his buttocks. The bosun kissed him and rutted against him for a while, and then leaned down to Silver’s ear, nibbling on it and receiving a moan in return.  
  
”Do you want me to fuck you, John?”  
”Yes… _yes…Please,_ Billy…”

What the fuck was wrong with him?! Where was his dignity, as small as it was? His self-preservation? Peeping and jacking off was pathetic enough, not to mention getting caught almost while doing it. But admitting fucking jealousy and _begging to be fucked_? If he wasn’t already blushing, his face would burst into flames right now.  
  
But then there was the bosun… His warm, soft hands, his skilled tongue and the crotch rutting against Silver’s cock, making him dizzy. Being the opportunist he was, Silver simply gave in and let Billy unbotton his trousers and work him with slick fingers to make him open and wet enough. The first thrust wasn’t a thrust, but a slow lowering down on the bosun’s quite large cock and Silver moaned into his neck. Billy fucked him in long, slow moves, having him pinned to the mast as if he weighed close to nothing while Silver tugged his own cock in counterpoint, gasping everytime the bosun hit the sweet spot inside him. He came sooner than he wanted to and moments later, the bosun went off deep inside him with a muffled moan.  
  
Billy lowered him carefully, still planting kisses on his mouth and cheeks and Silver, clearly feeling more than a little confused from this evening, leaned into every caressing touch from the bosun before resting his head on his shoulder, waiting for the breath to slow down.  
  
He was clingy, no point in denying it, but the bosun didn’t seem to dislike it. He stroke Silver’s shoulders, nuzzled to his neck and entangled a large hand in his curls, making him hum with pleasure and bury his face to the bosun’s warm skin.  
  
”John?”  
”Yeah?”  
”Something tells me you didn’t _only_ want to fuck. Am I wrong?”  
  
Silver almost stopped breathing. He couldn’t remember being in a more vulnerable position than this for... nevermind for how long, and now as he’d had what he wanted, he should stop clinging, get his trousers back up and never speak of it again. In less than an hour, he’d already exposed himself as being jealous, hot for the bosun and taking it up the ass. Wasn’t that enough embarressment for one night? He should go, but found himself digging harder into Billy’s shoulders. The bosun kept playing with his hair and then his other hand found it’s way under Silver’s shirt, slowly caressing his skin in loose, soft circles.  
  
”I wont fuck Ned Low again, be sure of that.”  
”But you might fuck someone else…?”  
  
Silver’s voice was barely a whisper and he prepared for being put down, but the bosun hold him steady, still fondling his skin, fluttering from the sensation.  
  
”You ask me not to fuck anyone but you?”  
” _Yes…_ ”  
  
What on Earth was happening to him? Clinging, begging and needy like a stupid boy falling… in love. _Oh, fuck!_ Flushing, his silver tongue muted and what was left of his dignity crushed to pieces and now Silver had definately lost his advantage, if there ever had been any, over Billy. But then, just as Silver made ready to loose the feeling of Billy’s arms around him and leaving with both pride and heart shattered all around the main mast, the bosun sighed heavily against his neck.  
  
”Thank God! I thought it was just me... I’m not doing cartwheels again to get your attention!”  
  
**THE END**


End file.
